For a Thousand Years
by Obi-wan's girl forever
Summary: Skye was a great wizard, with high hopes of helping her uncle on a quest with a company of the most irritable dwarves in all of Middle Earth. She has to deal with them if they let her join their quest. With great power comes great respect and responsibility. Can she not kill the dwarf king before the journey ends? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

My adventure started when I was only two years old. I was born to two amazing warlocks. Before I begin my story let me tell you who I am:

My name is Skye. I was born to Balthazar and Veronica, the two most powerful wizards known to Earth. I just turned 19. My parents were part of the 5 wizards, Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown and Balthazar and Veronica the Blue.

They died when I was two. I was left in Middle-Earth under the guidance of Gandalf the Grey. He told me that a special company would take me on a journey to far away places at the time I believed it then again I was six.

I miss my parents very much. I see them when I practice my spells, I see them in my dreams, and I see them when I paint flowers and animals. My parents left me with extraordinary powers.

I am a warlock that is talented in many ways. I have the gift to see the future, to disappear and transport myself, to control the elements, to heal and save people, to speak to animals, to shape shift, to read peoples minds, to live forever. I basically had any power I wanted because of my wand and blood.

This was and is my life.

I was almost there; I just needed to catch up with those dwarves. They were going to walk straight into a troll trap. And of, course I was to late they were captured by the trolls. Looks like I have to improvise, being a warlock (or wizard if you prefer) had its up and downs. As the trolls were arguing with a hobbit I managed to stir up a scheme that might just get the dwarves out of the pickle they were in.

"Fine evening it is gentlemen." I said.

"Who are you?" one of the trolls asked.

"I am your worst nightmare!" I replied.

"You're a sun goddess?" they shrieked.

Not what I had in mind but lets go on with sun goddess.

"Yes I am! Now you must free all the dwarves or I will turn you all to stone!" I cackled. I would definitely make a good evil witch.

The troll ran towards the rocks and just on cue Gandalf split the rock open reveling sunlight turning the three trolls to stone.

"Thanks Gandalf, but I totally had that." I thanked Gandalf.

"Of, course." He said.

"Now lets get your …friends out of those sacks." I said "or should I say lets get those potatoes out of those sacks."

I burst into laughter, but I have a feeling they didn't find my joke very funny. I helped the dwarves out of their sacks.

"Gandalf who is SHE?'" the big boss dwarf said.

"She is our second wizard." Gandalf said.

"Our second WHAT?!" the big boss dwarf shouted.

"I'm your second wizard, because you need all the help you can get." I said. "And she has a name."

All the dwarves looked at me like they were expecting me to continue. Gandalf gave me a your choice to continue look.

"My name is Skye and I'm a wizard. I am going to help you with your quest." I continued.

"We could use a second wizard the first one is not helping us much." The blonde one said.

"That's hurtful." Gandalf said.

"Anyways as I was saying I am the most powerful wizard in Middle-Earth." I continued.

"More powerful then Saruman?" the brunette dwarf asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Gandalf WE do not need a second wizard, much less a GIRL!" the big boss dwarf shouted in Gandalf's face. 

"FINE if you don't need me then I will haunt you!" I cackled and disappeared. That got a big reaction from all of the company.

"Um Gandalf what just happened?" all the dwarves were asking.

"Now you have upset her…" Gandalf grumbled. "She has many gifts that she will show you in time. But now that you have upset her you may never know what those gifts are."

"How did she come by these gifts?" Balin asked.

"I was born with them. My parents were the strongest wizards in another world." I said for the top of the tree I disappeared to.

"Your parents were?" one of the dwarves asked.

"My parents died when I was two years old. Ever since then I have been under the care and guidance of Gandalf." I replied.

"I apologize for we did not know." the older dwarf said.

"Not a problem. So now that you know me may I ask who all these fine fellows are?" I asked.

"Of, course. My name is Balin. My brother is Dwalin the dwarf with the tattoos on his head. Then there is Dori, Nori, Ori they are over there. Then there is Bifur, Bofur, Bombur the toymaker and chef. Over there is Oin the healer and Gloin. The two young looking fellows are Fili the blonde and Kili the brunette. Bilbo is our hobbit burglar. And our leader is Thorin Oakenshield. " Said the older dwarf.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. "But a word of advice is be careful the Orcs know of your plan and are hunting you."

"Where did you get such information?" Gandalf asked.

"I followed an Orc pack. That is where I saw the White Orc. He is uglier than in your stories Gandalf." I replied.

"The white Orc is dead." Thorin said.

"No he is not." I replied.

"Yes he is you stupid girl!" Thorin shouted in annoyance.

"You are on the bad side of a very strong wizard my dear Thorin." I said as I lit a flame in my hand. "You like fire?"

"Uncle for the best apologize to her." Kili said.

"I am right. She should be the one apologizing to me." Thorin replied stubbornly.

"Are you now? I am terribly sorry but did you follow an Orc pack for a whole month and nearly get yourself killed in the process? No you didn't but I did so if anyone is right it shall be me!" I shouted creating a very big fire. "But then again you're not that great of a fighter either!"

"Just forget it. Gandalf you can deal with him. I am done. Let him get himself killed for all I care. My problems of being called a liar would be solved!" I shouted as I stormed off in rage.

"Should one of us go after her?" Fili asked.

"Give her some time to cool off." Gandalf said as he turned to yell at Thorin.

I was sitting by the river when I decided that maybe I should go back.

All of a sudden there was a loud rustle from the bushes and out came the one dwarf I was not angry at Fili.

"Please don't set me on fire!" he exclaimed before he sat down.

"It's cool. Just wish your Uncle would be like you." I replied.

"My uncle can be a bit of a hothead, but he is the only father figure my brother and I have." He said.

"You're lucky to have that kind of figure in you life. I guess the closest I have to a father is Gandalf." I said.

"I guess that it was rough growing up then." He responded.

"Not really, Gandalf told me what I was when I was old enough to understand. Plus he was really great when he wasn't off on an adventure." I replied.

"At least he was there." Fili replied softly.

I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Lets not tell anyone about that. I feel that I can tell you everything. So I thank you for that." I said.

He looked at me and said, "Would you care to come back to camp with me?" Holding out his hand.

I took it and we walked back to camp together even though we let go before we got there.

I saw Thorin and walked up to him. He looked at me with a disgusted face.

"I apologize for calling you a horrible fighter. Even though you don't want me to come I am." I said confidently.

"You will do no such thing!" he shouted.

"I can protect myself and your not my father!" I shouted back.

"She is coming. End of story." Gandalf said.

"No, let him see what happens when I am fighting with the Orcs. I will be the first to stab his nephews." I said knowing he would let me come if it meant protecting his nephews. "Knowing that I could have protected them from complete death."

**A/N…..**

**So this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote considering this took me a month to finish. I might make this story a short but if you guys like it I will continue it. What are your thoughts on Skye? She seems kinda of like the type to stab someone in the back. Possibly Thorin! Mhahahahahaha! **

**Let me know if you guys have any ideas on how this story should go or if I should change anything.**

**From now on I will try to update every week and continue some of my other stories. i know I had my story that everyone liked so I hope to update that story with a few more chapters.**

**Please Read&Review! Tell me what you think!**

**I will also have chapters where your reviews will be taken and if you have any questions about the character we can do mini interviews so you guys can learn more about Skye.**

**Thanks again for your support and patience…..**

**-Obi-Wan's girl forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! To everyone that has followed and favourited this story I thank you. To everyone that is looking at this story and trying to figure out what is actually happening because it is so confusing then I am terribly sorry.**

**For this chapter I decided to make things a little different for example Skye might actually be nicer and Thorin might just get bet up. Let me just say that Thorin will likely get bet up by a girl. But all good things come with a price read the story to find out if Thorin actually does get bet up. The italic font will be me commenting throughout the story.**

**Mwhahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Skye and the concept of this story.**

"You are going to do what?" Thorin and Gandalf asked me.

"Well 'Mr. I hate everyone except my nephews and gold' is really pissing me off so I might just tell the Orcs where you guys are heading so that they can get there first. Then in this crazy _(and epic)_ battle I will slice his nephews heads off." I replied.

"Wait I thought you were going to stab us?" Kili asked extremely confused.

"You don't want to fight this battle so sit down!" I shouted at him.

"Hey! Don't yell at my brother!" Fili yelled at me.

"See this is the problem with dwarves Gandalf. I should have stayed on Earth and continued my future there, but I had to follow my dreams." I shouted at Gandalf.

I felt as if the whole world was against me.

"But you can have the life here like the one you ha on Earth." Gandalf said softly.

"No I can't. I was a 5 year gold medalist for gymnastics, swimming, archery, fencing, and boxing. I can't have that here Gandalf. I had friends that actually cared about me, I actually felt normal there. Yes maybe my powers made me stand out but people treated me the same and equal. They didn't care if I was a girl that loved football of boxing. Those were the things people liked about me." By that point I had tears forming in my eyes. "I felt like I belonged and then you dragged me into this quest for what! To make new friendships just to see them slaughtered in a battle after the joyous return of their homeland. I can't do that. That's why I followed the Orcs to know their every move and strategy, so that I won't have to bury these dwarves. I want to see their future but not like this. Gandalf you know I can see the future and I cant take it with this many people all the futures are destroying me on the inside." I shouted at the entire company.

"I can't do this!" I whispered and disappeared up on a cliff.

I knew what would happen next the entire company would slowly start moving, with Gandalf lagging behind because he was heart-broken that I just left. They would reach a troll cave that would provide them with good weapons.

I stopped by the cave taking as many arrows and quivers as I could along with a few swords.

I followed the company and when they bumped into Radagast I knew he would ask Gandalf where I was. Even the dwarves were upset with my departure. When I heard the wargs howling I knew the Orcs where here. I also knew that my time had come to protect the company and my loving adopted father.

The Orcs followed Radagast on a wild goose chase but when they caught sight of the dwarves I knew it was now or never.

I managed to shoot down 4 Orcs by being invisible _(one of Skye's many talents/gifts)_ but I think they got the feeling I was there. Luckily the elves came just in time the Orcs were nearly all killed except for a few that ran away like cowards.

Except for one that bumped into me, and me of course not having my invisibility on he saw me. He pulled out his knife like contraption and I my elven dagger. He managed to take my shoulder in surprise but his head had taken a very nice slice.

I managed to run to the nearest elf, shocked he grabbed me before I fell unconscious.

I woke in the infirmary with many elves looking at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." Said one of the female elves. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been trampled." I said grimacing as I moved my shoulder around.

"We have given you some medicine that should help with the pain. Would you like to join your father and Lord Elrond?" She asked.

"They know I'm here already?" I asked.

She nodded.

"All of them?" I whispered.

She nodded again.

"Then I guess I have to." I grumbled.

The elf helped me up and got me dressed in my geared up outfit. All the holes in my pants and shirt were sown and the dark green jacket was a perfect fit with a little leaf pin attached to it. My bow was shattered in action the elf lady told me so the elves created a new one with accuracy that one could not miss. They gave me a new quiver with freshly made and a never-ending supply of arrows. All of my swords were all shined and sharpened. She walked me to where the company, Lord Elrond and Gandalf were dining.

I walked across the room and looked and everyone. I heard a low whistle for the side where the dwarves were sitting. Gandalf stood up and gave me a big hug.

"I am sorry my dear girl." He whispered and then offered me his chair.

I shook my head and simply made chairs appear so that I may sit and test to see if my powers were intact. They were of, course fine as always.

"I am glad that you are feeling better. Do you like your new equipment?" Lord Elrond asked.

"It is perfect, thank you." I responded.

"Then all is well. Eat you have not eaten for two days." Lord Elrond said.

"Two days?" I asked.

"Yes you have been unconscious for two days." He said.

"Oh. Did I miss anything funny?" I smirked.

"There is our good old Skye we know." Lord Elrond laughed.

"No but seriously did anyone do anything funny in these last few days?" I asked jokingly.

"This is serious business girl and you dare interrupt it!" Thorin shouted at me.

"This is one of those funny moments I was talking about." I laughed as I made Thorin float in the air upside down.

"Well at least her mood improved." Dwalin said.

"It is pretty funny." Kili and Fili said giggling.

"It is!" and with that all the dwarves started laughing so much while Thorin just hung there so angry. I even think he wanted to hit me.

"Skye enough games." Thorin shouted at me.

"Why isn't this whole quest just a big game?" I asked through my laughter.

"A quest?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Oh, was he not supposed to know?" I said. "Oopsies!"

And with that Gandalf started explaining the whole thing to Lord Elrond while I put Thorin down as he glared at me.

"Oh why so happy 'Mr. Grumpy pink undies'" I asked.

He just glared at me as the rest of the company died of laughter.

"Are you sure you're the same Skye we met when we were attacked by trolls?" Balin asked.

"Trolls?" Lord Elrond asked. And with that Gandalf went into the tale of how the dwarves managed to get themselves into that mess.

Thorin was still glaring at me so I did the extreme and…threw a pie at his face. By then even Lord Elrond and Gandalf were laughing.

"You have to admit that that was funny!" we all said over our laughter.

"You just did that because you need someone to be laughing at someone else and not you." Thorin said.

"Excuse me!" I replied.

"You just needed someone to be laughed at so that you're not the laughing stock." He said again.

"Right I'm the laughing stock, because I actually risked myself for the safety of YOUR Company and I got hurt in the process! So you are very welcome is that what you wanted Thorin." I said.

"Oh yes thanks for helping us but what watching on the sidelines." Thorin said.

"He is just trying to make you mad Skye." Gandalf said.

"Well its damn working!" I said.

I stood up and went to the side that Thorin was sitting on and pulled his chair from underneath him.

"What was that for?" Thorin yelled at my stomach.

"Can't reach my face?" I asked.

"And you know what Thorin I never really thought that your quest would succeed anyway." I said. And with that I walked back to the infirmary.

A few hours later the dwarves walked in. Except Thorin, I am sure my mood would have improved if he was here, as if.

"WE wanted to apologize for how we and Thorin treated you since the start of tis journey we had together." Balin said.

"Thank you guys, but I don't think I will be continuing this journey with you any longer." I replied.

"Why is that?" They asked.

"Because I have a feeling Thorin doesn't like me very much. And I need to find out where the Orcs have been getting their weapons because they are not from Middle-Earth." I said.

"Of, course." They all said quietly.

"But then again some quality time with you guys couldn't hurt. Plus I can see what is going on anywhere in Middle-Earth anyway." I said happily.

"Yippee!" they all said.

**A/N: So what is everyone thinking so far about this story… do you like it or do you hate it. **

**I think in the next chapter we will really start to learn more about Skye's past.**

**If not we may start to develop a relationship between Skye and someone else. TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH SKYE?! **

**Love to all my followers, **

**-Obi-Wan's girl forever **

**P.s. follow my fandom account on Instagram called 'Fandomsrunthroughme' all will be accepted and given a shoutout!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know that this story is not getting many likes and reviews. But I am going to continue anyway. I was really inspired by X-Men so I really wanted to add some of their talents to Skye's personality and powers. **

**To everyone that followed and favourited this story thanks. I really hope you can tell me what you guys think.**

"So SHE is coming with us." Thorin said after hearing what the dwarves and I had told him.

"Yes I am. But I need you guys to know something." I said.

"Well what is it?" Thorin asked.

"As you know I have special talents." I started. "You know of only some for example the fire, invisibility but those are two of many."

"So what are you saying?" Balin asked.

"I was born with my powers but some of them I have developed throughout the years. Some of my powers are based from the wand I carry with me. Which by the way if ANY of YOU touch the wand you die." I said. "Do we understand boys?"

"Yes, ma'am!" all the dwarves shouted.

"You guys are leaving soon." I said.

"How did you find that out?" Thorin said.

"Your company doesn't do the best hiding secrets." I said. "Elrond probably already knows but I think Gandalf doesn't care so he is letting you guys go anyway."

"Oh. We are still going to continue." Thorin said.

"I'm not stopping you. So don't tell me that." I replied.

"Very well." Thorin said. "Get ready everyone."

"Will do boss!" I chuckled.

I pulled out my Iphone and pulled up my playlists.

"What is that?" Fili asked.

"Oh, its my Iphone." I said simply, pulling up my messages and checking them.

"Thank you Gandalf I get the best service in Middle-Earth. Whatever he did to get the Middle-Earth plan is killing it." I kept saying completely ignoring Fili and Kili asking questions. I grabbed my headphones and walked off but they and most off the company followed me back to my room.

I slowly started to hum to one of my favourites, Notice Me by: Alli Simpson.

'_Tripping on the glances_

_Please take your time_

_But I won't be here forever_

_One for taking chances_

_But keep in mind_

_That I won't be here forever_

_And I'm all ooooooo_

_What's a girl to do (oooo)_

_If I can't have you (oooo)_

_Then I don't want anyone but_

_If these tears were gasoline_

_I'd light a fire, make you notice me_

_Swim in a lightning storm to make you see_

_Nothing too crazy, if it makes you notice me'_

I as kept humming I noticed that the dwarves started to make themselves comfy in my room. I moved around them packing my weapons and extra food in my pack. After my song was finished the next one came on, If I had you by: Adam Lambert

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right_ _amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_[Chorus:]_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

By the end of the songs I had finally finished and went to go sit down, most of the dwarves were still in my room all applauding.

I bowed and laughed.

"I was horrible." I said through my laughter.

"You were amazing." Kili said through his laughter.

"Next thing you're going to say I am a good dancer." I nearly fell off the bed the three of us were sitting on.

Fili looked at us like we were laughing idiots cant say we weren't.

"Sorry can't take a joke?" I said through my giggles.

"You were amazing and your talking like you were horrible!" Fili exclaimed.

"Its fine I can take a joke." I said.

"Lets get to bed if we have to leave early." I said.

All of the dwarves left my room. I was so exhausted that I just collapsed on my bed.

When I woke up it was early and I didn't see any of the dwarves up yet so I went out on the balcony for a little bit. The fresh air cleared my head a little. I heard a small creak behind me. I turned around to see Fili standing there looking at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"You." He said.

"Why?" I said blushing, I turned around so he didn't see.

"Your hairs a mess." He said. Looking at my floppy blonde mess.

"I didn't have the time." I said shrugging.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied.

He took my hair and almost my head off my neck and started pulling through the tangles.

"Done." He said looking proud. My hair was up in a ponytail but I had two braids on the side of my head connecting into the ponytail.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I said.

"You were making fun of yourself about your singing and dancing." He said.

"I know that is what makes it fun. I didn't care." I said proudly. "Why should I?"

"I thought it was hurtful." He said quietly.

"Its fine. What is the real reason you came?" I asked him.

"Thorin told me to get you we are going." He said getting up and helping me get up.

"Of, course." I said.

We made it downstairs getting looks from some of the dwarves. This is going to be a long trip.

"Is everyone ready. We are leaving the safety of the Elves now. Balin lead the way. Come now. Bilbo are you coming?" Thorin said all in one breath.

We were walking into the mountains when the rain started falling.

"Great just what I need." I mumbled.

"Your complaining!" huffed Kili hair all over the place.

I had to stifle a laugh.

Then came the rock moving and shaking.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Great question." I said.

"Rock Fight." Balin shouted. When the others started to move and a rock giant appeared.

"Let me handle this." I said.

"What could you do?" Thorin shouted at me.

"My powers!" I shouted.

"No you can't!" Fili shouted.

"I will be fine" I shouted. As I jumped off the cliff I heard all the dwarves shouting.

And with that I let my wings out. Oh how good it feels to stretch.

"Oh my!" the dwarves shouted. I flew over to where they were standing.

"Go find somewhere to hide. No questions until I come back. Understand!" I shouted at them. They were stunned but they listened. I flew up to where the rock giants were and distracted them so that the dwarves could escape.

The rock giants were distracted for long enough. I flew down to find the dwarves and as soon as I landed I slipped on the slippery cliff. I shrieked and Fili came running out.

"Hold on Skye!" he shouted going to grab my hand.

"Stop the giants are still out there. Please." I said with a pleading look in my eyes.

He looked upset but left me to figure myself out. I let go of the edge and unfolded my wings. They were really wet but I managed to get back on the edge without slipping.

By the time I got to where the dwarves were already settled in.

"Are you alright Skye?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine." I said roughly.

"The wings?" Bilbo said pointing at them.

"Had them since I was born, they shouldn't get wet but I had to." I responded sitting down.

"You could have died." Thorin said.

"It was me or your nephews." I simply said.

Thorin froze.

"That is what I thought." I said shifting to look at my wings, they were drenched but I managed to het them up to dry them.

"What was that?" Fili asked.

"I just want to sleep!" I said turning on my back to him. I just wanted to sleep.

He looked upset but I really needed it.

That's when the sand started shifting.

"What is that?" I asked.

Everyone sat up just in time for the ground to split open and everyone fell through the floor. Just my luck.

When we hit the ground I recognized the goblin cave. Everyone was pulled up by goblins and we got patted down for any weapons. Luckily I hide my weapons.

"Hey you do you have any business touching up there!" I shouted.

"Get off her!" Fili and Kili both shouted.

We were brutally shoved towards him!

"Who has intruded?" The king shouted.

"We found them on the front porch sire!" one of the goblins shouted.

"Look who came back!" the Goblin King shouted, pointing at me.


End file.
